The invention relates to a locking assembly and more specifically to a wall mount corner gun lock assembly.
A major concern of owners of guns is the fact, children may gain unauthorized access to guns with the consequence of someone being injured or killed. Another major concern is that the guns can be stolen from a person""s home.
Presently there are gun lock devices on the market that have not been entirely satisfactory. Some of these lock into the trigger guard behind the trigger thereby preventing the trigger from being engaged. Sometimes this device can be pried apart and removed. Other devices on the market allow the weapon to be secured to a wall structure. Gun cabinets that can be locked are often mounted on a wall and many of them have pane glass doors that can easily be broken and provide access to the guns.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel wall mount corner gun lock assembly that can be easily installed and securely attached to the wall of a house.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel wall mount corner gun lock assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel wall mount corner gun lock assembly that can be used to secure both hand guns and rifles.
Federal and state laws now require gun owners to lock up their guns to prevent misuse and firearm thefts. Few owners of firearms can afford the cost of a two to three thousand dollar gun safe. The amazing wall mount corner gun lock assembly is an inexpensive product that provides secure storage and compliance with these laws, plus protection from theft. It can be installed in the corner of a bedroom, an office, a hunting cabin or any place a person would want to store a firearm. It can hold up to six rifles, shotguns or handguns or any combination thereof.
The wall mount corner gun lock assembly has a wall mount bracket, a wall mount bracket cover and an open loop vinyl-coated steel ring that passes through the trigger guards of the guns after which they are locked with a heavy duty speciality lock. Over 2500 pounds of force is required to pry the fixture from the wall. Once the guns are secured in place, it is virtually impossible to remove the wall mount corner gun lock assembly.
The wall mount bracket would be installed in the corner of a room or closet approximately 15 inches above the floor. The wall mount bracket has four apertures through which lag bolts may be inserted so that they can be screwed in to the corner studs of the wall. After the lag bolts have been screwed into the wall, the wall mount bracket cover is lowered into a nesting position within the wall mount bracket that hides the lag bolts and prevents access to their heads. On of the tips of the open loop gun ring is slid through holes in both the wall mount bracket and wall mount bracket cover to rotate the gap of the open loop gun ring to the front. The barrel rest would be installed approximately 26 inches above the floor in the corner of a room.
The guns can now be secured to the wall mount corner gun lock assembly. The tips of the open loop gun ring is run through the trigger guards of the guns with the trigger guards facing outwardly. Each of the guns is then moved to a desired position and the barrel is leaned against the barrel rest.
To lock the wall mount corner gun lock assembly, an elongated sliding tubular member is placed on the open gun loop ring with its diametrically opposed aligned apertures vertically oriented. The sliding tubular member is then slid to either side of the gap of the gun ring. A stainless steel spring wire keeper member has its opposite ends removably inserted into holes at opposite tips of the open loop gun ring with the curved section of the keeper member properly oriented. The sliding tubular member is then slid to the center of the gap and the lock pin of a padlock is inserted downwardly through the vertically aligned apertures in the center of the sliding tubular member. The padlock is then closed and the guns are now secure and protected from theft and misuse. To remove any of the guns the procedure would be reversed.